


Party

by NicolasZoldyck



Series: Killugon Week 2020 [4]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Killugon Week, Leorio finds his way in again, M/M, killugon week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicolasZoldyck/pseuds/NicolasZoldyck
Summary: Day 4: PartyIn which Gon appreciates Killua's hips.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Series: Killugon Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729615
Comments: 1
Kudos: 86





	Party

Gon watched the mysterious boy on the dance floor. The boy, Gon assumed, was completely sober based on the finite movements of whatever dance he was performing. He was all long limbs, pale skin, and white hair. Gon had an insane number of friends that always invited him to parties, so it was surprising to see someone he didn’t recognize, and he knew he’d never seen this boy before. He would have remembered someone so pretty. He wondered what color his eyes were. Gon wished the boy was looking at him. He wondered how old he was and if they were the same age. He wondered if they went to the same college or if he was an old friend of someone here. The boy made a motion with his hips that made Gon’s jaw drop and a heat pool in his stomach.

“You could go talk to him.” Kurapika, a law student at Gon’s college, had to yell over the music.

“What?” Gon looked over to his blond friend.

“Just go over and ask him to dance already.” Leorio, a med student and occasional bartender, leaned over the bar behind Gon. “You’ve been gawking at him for the last half hour.”

“I have not.” Gon tried to defend himself.

“You have.” Kurapika smiled.

“I can’t dance, not like that anyway.”

“You should just say hi.” Leorio cut in again.

“Besides, I think he could do the dancing for both of you.” Kurapika nudged Gon gently. “Go.”

Gon watched the boy for a second before standing up and walking over. The boy was even more amazing up close. He stood half a foot taller than Gon and his white hair was a mess. He wore a loose black shirt hung past his butt with ripped skinny jeans. The shirt had an intricate white dragon that suited the boy very well.

“Hi.” Gon stepped closer to the boy. The clearest blue eyes Gon had ever seen opened to look down at him. The boy had stopped dancing and just swayed to the music.

“Hey.” The boy’s eyes dropped then trailed back up. Gon suddenly felt overly aware of himself and the stupid greed crop top he wore with leggings and a jacket.

“My name is Gon.” His mouth suddenly felt dry.

“I’m Killua.” Killua’s smile made Gon swoon to himself. “So?” Killua tilted his head, strands of bang falling in front of his eyes, “Are you going to ask me to dance?”

“I can’t dance.” Gon hated himself.

Killua laughed at him, and that made all the difference. Suddenly Gon didn’t want to walk back to the bar and pout. “I can teach you.” Killua offered his hand. His fingers were long and thin, nails painted black.

“Huh?” Gon stared at the extended hand, “Yes. I would love that.” Gon placed his hand in the boy’s only to notice how pail the boy was next to his sun kissed skin.

“Okay then.” Killua pulled Gon close, almost too close, and placed Gon’s hand on the nape of his neck. “Now the other one.” Killua slid his other hand from Gon’s shoulder to his hand, guiding that hand to Killua’s neck. Killua took a step forward that had Gon craning his neck to look up at the boy. Killua slipped his arms around Gon, one resting on the small of his back the other just above it. Gon held his breath and Killua laughed again. “You may need to breathe for the next part.” He whispered into Gon’s ear.

“Right.” Gon stuttered, heart beating wildly.

“Now, just move your hips and sway.”

“You weren’t just swaying a few minutes ago.”

Killua grinned, “I thought I was the one teaching you. And to do what I was doing a couple minutes ago,” Killua got closer and whispered into Gon’s ear, low and sensual, “you’d need to get a lot closer.”

“I think I’ll sway for now.” Gon rushed the words out of his mouth, face heating up.

“Okay, then sway.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out Killugon week on Twitter, Instagram, and such,


End file.
